Take the Fight
by LeaDepp
Summary: Harry's been offered a chance of a lifetime. What's stopping him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Take the Fight  
  
Rating: It will be R.  
  
Summary: Harry gets an offer to play professional Quidditch.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I have an almost maxed out credit card?  
  
Authors Note: Okay this fic went in an entirely different direction than when I first started. Originally it was meant to be a silly piece of fluff but for some reason I got stuck with the light angst again. Not to self do not write fluff whilst listening to 'The Clash'. Anyway, enjoy but please remember to review.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
It was Monday morning at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione all rushed in late for breakfast, rubbing sleep from their eyes. In their sixth year the trio had taken to spending late nights together, mostly just talking and often the last left in the common room each night. With all of them busy with their various commitments, late night was the only time they were all available and it was starting to take its toll.  
  
The whole school seemed to be watching them as they all slid into their chairs next to the Gryffindor members of the DA. Hermione was straightening her tie; Harry was still tying his while Ron gripped his tie in his teeth whilst still buttoning his shirt.  
  
A loud fluttering was heard overhead as a large flock of owls descended with the morning post. A large tawny owl landed directly in front of Harry dropping an official looking letter in front of Harry's breakfast before flying off with a hoot.  
  
Curious Harry examined the letter and shrugging his shoulders opened it and began to read. As he did Harry's face took on a blank unreadable expression. Hermione tore her eyes from her book and Ron stopped shoving food into his mouth they both stared at Harry intently. When Harry had finished reading he dropped the letter, staring at it like as if it were a Howler. After looking from Harry to the letter a few times Hermione reached across and began to skim the letter.  
  
"Oh my god," Hermione shrieked as she finished. "Harry this is great." Ignoring the fact that the entire school had heard her shrieks and were watching them intently and flung herself onto Harry hugging him tightly, dropping the letter as she did so.  
  
Sick of being loopless Ron picked up the letter and began to read loud enough for most of the Gryffindor to hear.  
  
"Dear Mr Potter. After recent visits to your school it is with pleasure we invite you to join Puddlemere United Reserve Squad on the completion of your education." Ron didn't bother to read the rest; he got the gist of it. Ron's mouth formed a small 'o', shocked by the enormity of the news.  
  
Eventually Hermione pulled back from Harry oblivious to the whole school staring intently at the pair. When Ron had finished reading excited whispers had rippled through out the hall as people rushed to tell those who hadn't heard Ron's reading.  
  
"This isn't great, is it?" Hermione whispered as a statement more than a question. Chewing gently on her lip as she took in the look on Harry's face. She wanted nothing more than to make this right. This very moment should have been the happiest in Harry's life but instead it was turning out to be the most miserable.  
  
"No, 'Mione, this is not great," Harry replied stony faced and weary. Hermione's eyes flashed with recognition. Not saying a word Hermione reached out her hand and took Harry's giving it a squeeze.  
  
Ron look from one to the other still confused about what was going on. "I don't get it," he finally announced. "This is not the best thing that has happened to Harry because." Ron left the sentence hanging and Hermione shot him an evil glare. Ron immediately shrunk back.  
  
Ginny promptly elbowed Ron in the ribs. "Geez Ron, grow a brain. You-Know- Who." Comprehension finally dawned on Ron and he had the decency to look embarrassed.  
  
Breakfast continued in silence, Harry just picking at his food oblivious to the curious looks the Great Hall was sending.  
  
Hermione suddenly put down her fork with the clatter looking very much like she had an idea dawning.  
  
"You can still do this, Harry," she announced gesturing to the letter, which lay disregarded on the table between Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione his interest peaked nothing more. He raised an eyebrow for her to continue.  
  
"We take the fight to him. We've still got two years here. We take the fight to him. Hopefully you go straight to Quidditch after school then."  
  
Harry didn't need to think about it. "No," he stated flatly and turned back to his eggs. Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. She didn't expect a yes straight away but Harry usually humoured her.  
  
"We -" was as far as Hermione got before Harry turned on her. She could see the anger simmering beneath his emerald eyes, which had turned cold.  
  
"There is no we in this," he stated surprisingly calm. "Not this time. Its just me."  
  
Hermione pulled back like she had been slapped.  
  
"What am I supposed to do while you're out there risking your neck? Sit up in the common room, my nose in a book?" The Great Hall had descended rapidly into silence each person leaning slightly forwards trying to hear the fiery two's heated conversation, except those near the pair who were shrinking back away from the firing line. Harry and Hermione were, of course, oblivious.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered quietly before getting up and exiting the hall.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me," Hermione called after him. Harry immediately stopped recognising her tone, the one you really don't want to mess with. Slowly he turned to face Hermione. She was pissed. Violently she threw the chair back and stood causing Neville, next to her, to nearly jump out of his skin.  
  
"'Mione, you know the score. I thought you of all people would understand."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry in utter shock. "Oh I understand. You just feel the need to play hero again," Hermione told him bitterly.  
  
"You think I enjoy it. I would give anything for my biggest worries to be Quidditch, exams and girls. It's kill or be killed."  
  
"Which is exactly why we take the fight to him," Hermione answered stubbornly.  
  
Harry groaned in frustration. "There is no 'we'. No one else is getting hurt."  
  
"That's what this is about. Sirius. You can't protect everyone all the time Harry."  
  
"No, but I can stop you walking into the firing line."  
  
Hermione stared at Harry for a second. "What happens if I want to be in the firing line?"  
  
"This isn't just some game." Harry exploded.  
  
"I never said it was!"  
  
"Then stop acting like it."  
  
"I'm not," Hermione spat. "I've been there. I've seen what its like."  
  
"Then you'll understand why I'm saying no."  
  
"I understand," Hermione answered coolly. "This isn't about me, it's about you. You and your need to feel all macho and save the day, again. It's your need to feel tortured and hard done by. God forbid anyone who tries to help. You just push them away."  
  
Hermione stormed out of the hall but was stopped when Harry grabbed her upper arm on her way out. Immediately Hermione tried to pull away but he held hard. She lifted her head to meet Harry with a furious gaze but found herself only centimetres from blazing emerald eyes.  
  
"You think you know everything with your books and studying," Harry's voice was low and Hermione shivered at the slight dangerous edge to it. "But don't try you're amateur Psyche 101 on me. You know nothing about me."  
  
Very much against Hermione's will her eyes filled with tears. She wrenched her arm from his steel-like grip. Fixing him with an icy look Hermione looked at Harry, her voice coming out almost serene. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Harry Potter!"  
  
The only sound in the Great Hall was the gentle click of the door as Hermione made her exit.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
TBC  
  
What do you think? 


	2. Author Note

Hey Guys,  
  
I just wanted to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and apologies for taking so long to update.  
  
I have bad news to say that I wont be updating this fic for awhile. I would like to finish my other Harry Potter fic "Screaming on the Inside" first. Hopefully this way I can put all my energies into one fic at a time and come out with better results all around.  
  
Sorry about the delays but I would rather two kick arse fics which take longer to write than two crappy ones which are churned out really quickly.  
  
Thanks spikesbitch 


End file.
